


Ally A Will Be Okay

by fandomfreak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfreak/pseuds/fandomfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing she remembers is dying in Scott's arms before waking up to hear her parents talking downstairs and realizing she has woken up in the past. She doesn't know what's going on or how to fix it but with the help of her friends, maybe she can make this work. Based on a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ally A Will Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Based on http://aominestetsu.tumblr.com/post/80407313478/au-fixit-if-you-suddenly-woke-up-in-the-past

            She’s looking into Scott’s eyes as she takes her last breath. She closes her eyes. She is dead.

            Only she isn’t. She hears her parents talking downstairs. She opens her eyes slowly, wondering what the hell is going on.

            She’s in her bedroom, her head resting on her biology textbook. She feels dizzy, like she’s been spinning and suddenly stopped. She swallows hard, feeling nauseated. Something is wrong. She died. How is she here?

            “Allison, you’re going to be late for school,” her mom scolds, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

            Allison feels her eyes sting. Without thinking, she runs to her mom and hugs her. “I love you, Mom.”

            Her mom looks startled. “Where did that come from? I thought you were still mad at me for making you stay away from that boy.”

            Allison shakes her head, blinking away tears. “I understand now. Even if I don’t agree, I understand. Thank you for looking out for me. I love you.”

            “I love you too. Now get ready for school.”

\- - -

            She’s about to walk into the wrong classroom when Lydia catches up to her.

            “Allison? Where are you going? The Bio classroom is this way.”

            “Right. Sorry.”

            She’s starting to piece things together but every time she comes to the same conclusion, it makes her feel sick. How can any of this be real?

            “Allison?” Lydia is staring at her, snapping her fingers in Allison’s face.

            “Yeah?”

            “Something is different about you.”

            Allison laughs nervously. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            Lydia keeps a close eye on her for the rest of the day.

\- - -

            “Allison,” Scott calls out, catching up to them in the hallway.

            “Hi, Scott.” He’s smiling at her but she can’t look at him without thinking about her last moments before dying. Remembering makes her feel like she jumped off an 80-foot building and is still falling.

            He leans in to kiss her but she turns her head slightly to the left so his lips end up brushing against her cheek. He looks hurt and backs away.

            “Sorry,” she mumbles.

            “What’s wrong?” he asks softly.

            She shakes her head. “I don’t feel well. I think I should go home.”

            Lydia and Scott exchange a look, one that tells Allison that they’ve been discussing her behind her back.

            Just then, Stiles walks up to them and Allison feels relief wash over her. This is Stiles before the nogitsune, her friend Stiles. She remembers all those times their love for Scott united them, looks into his eyes and sees nothing but kindness. It’s nice to be able to have new memories of him to erase the ones left by the nogitsune.

            “I’m here. Sorry I took long. Coach gave me detention for… What’s wrong?”

            “There’s something different about Allison,” Lydia starts.

            “She’s acting strange,” Scott continues.

            “I’m right here, you know,” Allison says, scowling.

            Scott and Lydia exchange another look. Stiles stares at Allison for a long time before nodding. “I agree. You look _wiser._ Physically, you look the same, but the way you carry yourself and your eyes give off the impression that you’ve matured, that you’ve been through some crazy stuff and made it out alive but not without scars.”

            She smiles sadly. She definitely did not make it out alive but she won’t mention that.

            “What’s going on?” Scott asks quietly. “Whatever it is, we can help you.”

            Lydia nods. “Allison, you’re my best friend. Let me help you.” She’s begging Allison to trust her, looking at her with all-knowing eyes. She’s back to a time where they have so many secrets between them; they know each other like the back of their own hands. How can she keep this from her best friend?

            “’Li, trust us.” Stiles looks at her, the look of young innocence still in his eyes. He still hasn’t killed anyone, he hasn’t been possessed, hasn’t been robbed of the light in his heart. There is no darkness lingering around him and she’s so relieved to have her friend back. She’s getting teary eyed. She’s back at a simpler time but she’s not the person she was. How is she ever going to fix something that can’t possibly be broken?

            “We can figure this out together,” Scott says and she believes him. He loves her now, just as he did before, just as he will as he holds her in the future while she takes her last breath. She knows Scott is good and will do anything to help those in need. She’s in good hands.

            She takes a deep breath. “I’m from the future and I don’t know how I got here. The last thing I remember is dying.”

\- - -

            She doesn’t want to tell Stiles that he plays a part in her death. She doesn’t want to tell Lydia that she is a pawn and it is her scream that seals her fate. She doesn’t want to tell Scott that they don’t get their happily ever after. She doesn’t want to see the hope drain from their eyes.

            She can’t bear to look at them as she tells them everything. She chooses to focus on the carpet in Scott’s room. She never noticed how clean it is, despite belonging to a 16 year old boy. It makes her smile because Scott has always been different and it’s the little things that show it most.

            “So I get possessed by a nogitsune, Lydia is a banshee, Scott becomes a true alpha, and you die?” Stiles summarizes, pacing back and forth.

            Allison nods.

            “And after you died, you woke up in your room half a year earlier?” Stiles asks.

            Allison nods again.

            “Okay. Stranger things have happened,” Stiles says before sitting down in front of Scott’s computer. “Time to do some research.”

            Scott and Lydia sit on either side of her, both absolutely silent. Lydia keeps biting her lip and Scott is squeezing her hand. Allison feels herself relaxing. She’s comforted by their presence. Maybe she doesn’t have to do anything. Maybe she’s been given a second chance and should take it without asking questions.

\- - -

            She opens her eyes to find all three of them watching her.

            “What?” she asks, yawning. She must have drifted off.

            “You’re not going to like this, ‘Li.”

            She smiles at them. “I already died. I think I can handle anything.”

            “That’s the thing,” Stiles says softly. “You died. You don’t belong here.”

            “How do I go back to my time, then?” she demands.

            Lydia offers her a smile.

            Scott speaks up. “We’ll help you. However we can, we’ll help you.”

\- - -

            She doesn’t want to go home, but she does. Once she walks in the door, she knows something is off. Her mother is sitting on the sofa with two suitcases at her feet.

            “Did you say your goodbyes?” She asks, standing up.

            “Goodbyes?” Allison questions, frowning.

            Her mother looks at her with sympathy for the first time in her life.

            “You don’t understand yet, do you?”

            “Understand what? Mom, you’re not making any sense,” she’s panicking now. What is going on?

            “This is your chance to say goodbye to your loved ones before you move on. I’m here to guide you but you’re not ready to move on yet,” her mother explains calmly.

            It suddenly dawns on her that she didn’t get another shot at life, she just got a chance for closure.

            “Why send me to the past, then? Why not let me say goodbye to the people I left behind instead of the ones who still have me?” she demands.

            “It was what your heart desired. To go back to a simpler time where, for the most part, you were happy. It’s what you needed so that’s what you got.”

            “Okay,” Allison says, sounding defeated. “I just need to say goodbye.”

\- - -

            She starts with Stiles. She drives to his house and they sit outside in his Jeep, talking quietly. She has so much to say but she keeps it brief.

            “Listen. Whatever happens, don’t blame yourself. It is not your fault. I need you to remember that, okay? No matter what happens, remember that you are a hero, you are loved and needed, and nothing you ever do while possessed could ever change that.”

            Stiles hugs her. “You’re saying goodbye, aren’t you ‘Li?”

            She nods, not trusting herself to speak. No more words are needed. She has said what she needed to.

\- - -

            It’s much harder with Lydia. She has so much to say but no words will come out. Instead, she hugs her best friend for the last time.

            “You were an amazing friend and you tried to save me, but you couldn’t, and it’s okay. You tried, and sometimes all we can do is try, even if we don’t succeed,” she whispers into Lydia’s hair before pulling away and sharing one last smile with her sister by choice.

\- - -

            She looks into Scott’s eyes as she leans in and kisses him tenderly. The last kiss they will ever share. “I love you, Scott Mccall.” It’s all she can say before her voice breaks. She has one last goodbye before she can move on.

\- - -

            She’s at her house again. Her mom is waiting in their car now, but she’s not ready. She walks into the house and sees her father on the couch, watching TV. It’s one of those rare moments when he’s just a normal dad and the thought makes her eyes water. How can she possibly say goodbye to him?

            “Hi, Dad, she says quietly as she approaches him.

            “Hi, baby,” he replies, patting the seat next to him.

            She sits down beside him, resting her head against his shoulder. She can’t do this. She can’t leave him all alone.

            “It’s okay, baby,” he whispers, pulling her protectively against him.

            “But I die and you’re left all alone,” she explains, tears flowing freely now.

            “I know. It’s okay. You don’t have to feel guilty. You need to move on and be with your mom, okay? I’ll be okay. I’m always okay,’ he reassures, smiling and kissing her forehead. “I’ll walk you to the car, okay?”

            She nods and holds his hand as they walk out to the car. She doesn’t know where she’s going but isn’t afraid. She’s at peace. They’ll all be okay without her, she realizes that now. Her only regret is not being able to say goodbye to Isaac, but she knows Scott will take care of him. It’s time she take care of herself.

            She gets into the car and they drive off in silence. Their destination is unknown but she’s not alone. Ally A will be okay.  


End file.
